Putting the Pieces Back Together
by white-blank-page2y5
Summary: Mary Castiel Winchester is Dean's daughter. She has no idea about the Supernatural world and Dean wants to keep it that way. Until one fateful day an old enemy returns and an old friend who is supposed to be dead is back. Dean wants to keep Mary away from that life, but what can he do when the world is falling apart and Mary is the only who could save them. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is my first Supernatural fan fiction and I have to say this show has completely taken over my life. No joke I live and breath Supernatural now. This story is taking place way in the future. Where Dean and Sam are done with hunting, since there is not really anything to do now. They move on with their lives and start a their own families. I don't own any Supernatural characters. The characters I do own are my original characters which are Mary, Jason, Kara, Maddie, Lyle, Johnathan, Jamie, Roy Milton, Libby and many other characters I will make up. **_  
_

**I hope you will like this story very much :)**

_I picked up an old picture buried deep in the items my father possessed. The picture was a bit faded and had creases where it has been folded one to many times. I stared at the younger version of my dad and a strange man standing beside him. The man was staring intensely at the camera cocking his head a bit. I could see his icy blue eyes clearly. I noticed how he dressed oddly with a suit and a tan trench coat. His dark brown hair looked like he just got out of bed. This man and my dad seemed to be inside a house of some sort. I haven't seen my father at this age before. He looked about in his late twenties, and I have never seen him wear this kind of clothing before. I decided to search for my father and ask him. _

_I quietly went down the attic stairs and opened the door. I closed it behind me and ran to my dad's office. I tapped on the door twice before walking in. My father sat behind his desk and typed furiously on the computer. He's working and I shouldn't interrupt him, but my seven year old curiosity got the better of me. _

"_Daddy?" My voice was full of pure innocence. His head snapped to my direction and I could see the tiredness in his eyes. He moved away from the computer and mentioned me to come over. I skipped towards him and he pulled me up into his lap. _

"_What is it sweetie?" Even his voice sounded tired. I hope he isn't working too hard. I pushed the pictured in front of my dad's face. His green eyes widen in surprise. _

"_Who's that man you're with?" I questioned. He snatched the photo out of my grasped and started at it some more. Finally he put me on the ground and turned to face me. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes hard. Daddy is mad at me. _

"_Where did you find this photo?" He shook the photo in his right hand. I bit back a sob because I don't like it when my daddy is mad at me. _

"_I-I found it in the attic." I confessed. He clenched his left hand in a fist and clenched his jaw tight. I closed my eyes ready to get smacked or yelled at. Nothing happened for a few minutes and I heard my father sigh. I lifted one eyelid up and my dad was rubbing his temples. _

"_Hun, do not go into the attic again do you understand me? It's dangerous up there and also the stuff up there is private. It's my private stuff. No more snooping around my stuff. There are just some things you can't know. Okay?" He stared at me straight in the eyes and I nodded my head. "Promise me no more going to the attic and snooping around." My father demanded me. I sighed in defeat. _

"_I promise." I held up my pinky finger. My dad wrapped his pinky finger around mine. He smiled sweetly at me._

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep! _I smacked the snooze button and rolled over on my other side pulling the covers over my head. Gosh I cannot believe I dreamt of an old memory of mine. I sighed and decided to get more sleep in before I got ready to go to school. School…maybe I should just pretend to be sick? No my dad wouldn't fall for it. Ugh! I am just going to lay here until he notices I am not up yet.

"Mary, get your butt up!" My father yelled all the way from downstairs. I groaned. Goodbye to my little nap that never decided to happen.

I pulled off the covers and I got up rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I looked at the clock, and the time blinked at me in angry red flare. My eyes bulged out of my head. Holy crap it's six forty! I am going to be late! I rushed to get ready throwing on jeans and a t-shirt not caring what they might be. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. My feet smacked the wooden stairs hard and I had the urge to groan in pain, but I didn't. At the end of the flight of stairs I slipped into my black converses. Once my shoes were on I dashed to the kitchen. My father sat on the island reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. I rolled my eyes at his lacking of taking me to school on time. I grabbed my backpack off the counter and reached for the toast that sat on a plate. I popped it in my mouth and poked my dad on the shoulder. He turned his head towards me and raised a questioning eyebrow. I cocked my head towards the front door.

"Le o!" I tried to speak with toast still in my mouth. This time it was my dad's turn to roll his eyes.

"About time you're up. I swear I was going to dump ice-cold water on you." He told me while walking towards the front door. I stared after him horrified of how he could do such a thing. "Well are you coming or not?" I shook myself out of my traumatic state. I hastily went inside the most gorgeous car ever. '67 Chevy Impala is my father's baby, and hopefully soon _she_ will be mine. My dad slide inside the car and started her up with old rock music blasting the speakers. I crinkled my nose, but I left the volume alone.

The ride to school seemed normal until my dad turned down the volume and cleared his throat. I looked up at him waiting for him to speak. I learned my dad needs a bit-scratch that-a lot of time before he opens up about how he feels. I understand, since I apparently got my closing off how I feel from him. He cleared his throat once again and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Sometimes I think seventeen years of prepping himself to open up with me would help him, but it doesn't. He peeked at me and went back to staring at the road.

"Sam, Sarah and your cousins are uh coming in tomorrow because you know what tomorrow is, and all." He whispered the last part. I nodded my head slowly, and looked at the window seeing trees passing us.

"Yeah I know dad. How could I forget?" I muttered.

"I know you couldn't have forgotten it's just you were so little, and I just-" He stopped himself and breathed. I turned back to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry so much. You have a right to live you know? It has been fifteen years." I told him. He sighed, but his grip on the steering wheel relaxed.

"I know sweetie. I just miss her." He whispered and I knew that was the end of our heart to heart talk. I patted my dad's back and he looked at me. I nodded my head and gave a small smile. He smiled back and looked back at the road.

My mother, Cassie, died when I was three years old on January twenty-third. I barely remember her. Sometimes I do get blurry memories of her, but they are soon gone. My mom didn't die a natural death. No car accident or problems with her heart, not even cancer. No, my mom was murdered by a sick bastard. Dad says the police caught him and he will be locked up for good. I don't believe him, and I don't think he believes himself either. Since mom died dad took me far away from my hometown and he has been over protective of me. My dad had taken my mother's death hard. He blames himself for not protected my mom. He shouldn't. My dad worries that I remember _that night_, but I don't. When my mother got brutally killed apparently I saw the whole thing happen before my eyes. I just don't remember being there or seeing anything. I guess I got lucky. Someone out there is watching me.

The car stopped and I realized we were at school already. I sighed. Here we go another long day. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and went to open the door. Before I could even step outside of the Impala my dad grabbed my arm.

"Have a good day. Don't let those girls get to you, alright? Remember what I taught you." My dad gave me on of his best snarky smiles. I couldn't help but smile myself. I nodded my head and closed the door behind me. I started walking towards the familiar building.

La Jolla High School home of the Vikings is my hell. Literally. Yeah I have some very good and close friends of mine, but I have a lot of people who hate me; who would give anything to see me drop dead. I don't know why they hate me so damn much. I'm just like any other normal teen; nothing special about me.

"Mary!" I turned around at hearing my name being called. I saw my best friend waving her hands crazy at me. I couldn't help, but giggle at her weirdness. She ran towards me and tackled me with a hug. I felt the air get knocked out of me. This is Kara, she is my other half.

"Can't. Breathe. Air. Now." I gasped out. Kara let go of me and chuckled.

"Oops. Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. I shook my head, but gave her a decent smile.

"It's alright. You saw me just yesterday. What's up with the attack hug?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She squealed causing me to cover my ears. "Whoa calm yourself, child."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just holy crap you remember the guy I was talking about last week or so." She babbled. Her brown eyes were shining brightly.

"Yeah I remember him. Uh Justin, right? What about him?" I knew exactly why she is getting excited about. I have about three guesses up my sleeve. Guess number one, he told her she is beautiful. Guess number two, he told her he really liked her. Guess number three, they are going to hang out or go on a date. I have a feeling its guess number three.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to see a movie this Saturday!" She started doing one of her many happy dances. I giggled at her excitement.

"Dang, look at you going on a date in two days." Once I said that her expression changed. She pursed her lips together, and looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Two days? Today is Thursday and…MARY! What am I going to wear or what am I going to say?" She started shaking my shoulders.

Kara is another story when it comes to going on dates. She never realizes how soon she will be on a date, when it's about an hour to go. I get about ten calls from her in one day. She was panicking and asking what looks good with what. I just ended up going to her house and picked put some outfits for her. I swear she acts as if the world is going to explode if her shoes don't match what she's wearing.

"Kara calm down. We still have enough time to figure this out. What time are you planning to meet him up?" I questioned. She put her index finger on her bottom lip.

"Hmm the movie starts at seven and he's going to pick me up around six." She spoke softly.

"Okay so I'll be at your house at one thirty, and get you all ready." I stated having my best cheeky smile on. She nodded her head slowly and smirked.

"Thank you." Her voice held such gratitude. I shrugged.

"No problem, it's what best friends do." She took my arm and started dragging me inside the school.

I knew once I made those plans on Saturday I was screwed. Uncle Sam, Aunt Sarah and my cousins are staying over the weekend, and that means family time. No hanging out with friends. Heck we can't even have our phones out or else my dad will take them away, and lock them up in his safe. I'm not even kidding. Spending time with family is a top priority in my dad's book. Nothing else is important than family. My dad is going to go ape shit, once I tell him I promised Kara to help her get ready for a date. Oh well.

Lunch came by pretty quickly. Mornings are usual slow for me, but surprisingly they were fast today. Now just two more classes and I am free. I grabbed my usual healthy food. Ham sandwich and a bag of barbeque chips. Okay my lunch isn't that healthy, but I love fattening food. I started making my way towards our usual table. I was halfway there until Jamie hastily stepped in front of me, making me stumble into her. She squealed and pushed me.

"Watch where you're going, stupid ho!" She squawked. _Great, here we go again. _I mentally rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood at all to face her. I decided to just ignore her and just keep on walking, but Jamie just has to make a scene. "Bitch! I'm talking to you!" That comment got a lot of ooo's out of my fellow student's mouths. I shut my eyes tightly. I sighed. I turned around and face a pair of angry hazel eyes.

"Were you? Sorry I didn't hear you. All I heard was this annoying squeaky noise." I shrugged. Her face flushed red and I knew I was in for it.

"What did you just fucking say about my voice?" She dared me to say my statement again. I gave my best cockiest smiles. I did learn from the best.

"I said you sound like a squeaky rodent. Heck you even look like one too." I moved my eyes up and down on her to point. Oh, if she wasn't angry before, now she is furious. All eyes were on us now. The anger left from her face and she smirked. That is never a good sign.

"Look who's talking, skank. Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's rude to be jealous of one's beauty? Oh, that's right you have no mother." She chuckled. That comment hit me right in the gut. She crossed the line and has gone way too far. Before I knew it I punched her square in the face causing her to gasp in horror, and whine about her nose. The thing about Jamie she's all talk, but no bite.

"Don't ever talk about my mamma 'cause if she were here she would agree that you my friend are a fugly piece of shit." I said darkly. Everyone stood in shock at my action and words. No one expected a sweet girl like me could be out right horrible.

Jamie stared up at me with hate in her expression. I knew she is going to get me later for this, and I knew she is going to send people to do her dirty work. To be honest I really could care less. I walked away and went to my table where my friends sat a gaped. I sat down and they still didn't close their mouths.

"What?" I asked innocently. Finally, my friend Jason spoke.

"Dude when did you become such a badass?" This caused everyone to burst into giggles.

"I just got tired of her shit that's all." I answered nonchalantly even though inside I am beaming.

"No I think you got tired of her shit when she started bullying you, since freshman year. This is you standing up and showing her she has no right to say crap she doesn't know about." My other friend Maddie said. I was baffled at her words, and didn't know what to say. All my friends nodded their heads in agreement. I shrugged my shoulders and went straight to eating listening to their crazy stories.

My group of friends are a bit weird, but hey so am I. Kara, is my other half. We are complete opposites, but still the best of friends. Jason is my closest guy friend. He is like a brother to me and he always is there to back me up. Maddie is the one I could count on when I am trouble and need help. She will either smack me upside the head or give me meaningful advice (depending if I'm being stupid or not. Her words.) Last, but least our new addition to our group is Lyle. He just moved here at the beginning of the year, and the first few days of school he got it rough. See Lyle here is gay and there are a lot of jerks who can't accept that. He got bullied and us three saved him. That's another story to tell later. Lyle is a sweetie though. I have never met such a pure person before. I swear this boy has not done a thing wrong.

Later on today I got called to the principal's office. Apparently I wasn't going to get off the hook easy for punching sweet precious Jamie Ross. The principal's words not mine. I don't get how adults don't see the evil spawn she is.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again sir." God I sound like a robot. Mr. Thomas glared at me.

"Your damn straight it won't happen again. Now, I know this is your first time being in here Mary and I have to I am surprised by your actions." He stated. I looked down at my hands putting on a fake shameful look.

"I know sir. I just don't know what I was thinking. She talked ill of my dead mother and I just acted out. I'm sorry sir." I let out a deep breath and put on my best grieving faces. I know it's horrible to pull the dead mother card on people, but it always works, and I was telling truth. I did act out by her talking smack about my mom. Mr. Thomas face fell. I felt the corner of my lips twitch.

"Oh, Mary. I'm sorry. Umm how about this, since it's your first time in here I will just let you go off with a warning." He offered. I nodded my head. "Okay. Now go back to class and you better hope I don't see you in here again Miss Winchester." I smiled slightly.

"Yes sir and thank you sir." I walked out of his office with relief. That sure was a close. If my dad ever finds out about this I will get my ass whooped or he will cheer me on. Either one. My dad sure is odd. I sometimes think he has major bi-polar issues that he needs to get checked out. I started walking back to class never noticing a pair of black eyes watching me from the end of the hallway.

* * *

Roy Milton had a beautiful wife and three loving children. He was the few that loved his job and never has anything going wrong in his life. Until one day black smoke violated his body. Now, Roy Milton is just a meat suit and he has no control over the monster that rides him. Roy killed his wife and kids and searched the globe for the Winchester's. It's his job. The reason why they let him out of hell is to find the famous Winchesters. Seventeen years he almost gave up till he saw her. She has the stench of Winchester blood all over her. Crowley did say one of the boys had a daughter once they began their hunt. If Roy did his calculations right she would be about seventeen years in age. Her straight medium brown hair swayed with each step. He could taste her sweetness already. He groaned at all the things he could do to her, but remembered he's on a job. The girl turned her head furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She shook her head slightly and shrugged. She started walking again. That was all it took one head turn to see those dark green eyes. The same exact color as Dean Winchester. Roy smiled delighted that all of his hard work wasn't wasted. He took out his cell phone and pressed two. Crowley answered after three rings.

"This better be bloody important I was quite busy torturing another one of _your _wrong cows. Tell me again why I should bother having you still search for those Winchesters." Crowley snapped. Roy rolled his eyes at the drama known as King of Hell.

"Because sir I believe I just found Dean Winchester's daughter." The other end of the line was silent for about five minutes.

"You better be sure it's her." Crowley growled. Roy smirked.

"Oh I am positive. She smells the same as a Winchester and has the exact same coloring of eye color as Dean." Crowley again stayed silent for another good five minutes.

"I will be there tomorrow and see if she is really the daughter of Dean." He hissed out Dean's name. "Where exactly are you again?"

"San Diego, California sir." Crowley hit the end button and all was heard is static. Roy couldn't help the smirk forming on his face. He knew life is just about to get even better.

**A/N: Uh oh. Crowley is going to come after Mary. Will she ever find out about the world of supernatural or will she still be kept in the dark? Keep reading if you want to know. Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** This story is a little different and I hope you guys enjoy it. All of this will be in first person, but in different character's point of view. I really liked writing Cas when he's broken. It was fun :P **_  
_

Castiel's P.O.V

Dying is dreary and futile, but if you have died over and over again it gets annoying. Each death I had gets painful every time. First, I died by the hands of an Archangel Raphael. Second, I die once again by the hands of Lucifer. Third, okay I didn't die I just lost my memory, but sure as hell felt similar to dying. Very painful. Being taken over by thousands of Leviathans. Lastly and recently (I am pretty sure) I die by my own blade from one of my brothers, Noaphiel. I can't say I wasn't surprised by his actions. I did cause distrust him and I did kill thousands of my brothers and sisters when I was power crazed. I remember each death, but this last one will always be imprinted in my mind. It did just happen a few hours ago or is my time off from being dead?

* * *

_Sam, Dean and I finally finished cleaning up the mess the Leviathans have left. Barley any Supernatural beings are alive, and even if they are they stay hidden. Many humans have perished, but they are many humans they can start again. Demons have been put back into hell along with Crowley and have been imprisoned, but I know Crowley and he will find a way out. Angels that have survived returned to heaven lost and confused. They have no leader and don't know what to do. The world seemed to finally be at peace, but knowing this world I know something is bound to happen. _

"_What do you say Cas?" I looked up at Dean Winchester. The man that I have given everything for. The man who taught me about free will and freedom. _

"_I say everything is fitting back into the puzzle. All the pieces are back and nothing is missing." I answered. Dean had a worry look in his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. I am still trying to get back to being normal or whatever that means anyway. I am still a bit broken, but I'm managing to be whole again. _

"_That's good to know. Hey how about we get us some pie huh?" Dean said excitedly putting his things in the trunk of the Impala. His baby he always says. Sam groaned._

"_Dean enough with the pies man. You had about five pieces of pie every day. It's disgusting." Sam whined. During their brotherly bickering I stay in the back smiling idiotic at them. Their bickering always seems to make me feel better. I don't know why, it just does. _

"_Hey! You try being stuck in Purgatory with no friggen food and trying to survive for months, and then tell me how you feel!" Dean spat back. Sam looked guilty for about a second, but it was gone. _

"_Okay, okay. Then why hasn't Cas here stuffed himself with whatever he favors _like_ you?" Sam came back with a good one, but there is a loophole and I know Dean will find it. I always secretly go for Dean when they argue. _

"_Cas is an Angel moron! He doesn't need food, isn't that right, Cas?" Dean looked me straight in the eyes giving that look I better agree or burn. I really dislike of being involved in their bickering, but I figure they always turn to me because they used to before I became broken. _

"_I don't require food, but I do sometimes take enjoyment of tasting some pies Dean gets." I knew this was the right answer Dean wanted. Sam made a face which Dean always calls his bitch face. Dean laughed in victory. _

"_See man. It's always about the pie they change people." Dean said smartly. Sam just rolled his eyes and started moving to the passenger door. _

"_Whatever." He mumbled. _

_Once they were about to get into their Impala. I got a weird feeling inside of me. My Grace tugged and I haven't felt my Grace tug in such a manor before. Something is wrong. I was about to voice out my worries until a man appeared in front of Dean. _

"_What the fu-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence, since the man-no Angel, I recognize his Grace-threw Dean far away from him. My brother caught sight of me and walked right towards me. _

"_Castiel." Venom dripped off my name. I stared at my brother. _

"_Noaphiel." I said back. I looked behind him and saw Dean getting up anger covered his face, and Sam staring at us in shock. "What are you doing here, brother?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Anger flared in his eyes. _

"_You lost the right to be our brother when you killed thousands of us." He growled. I should have known that's what this was about. Guilt filled my every being, and I am still trying to get use to confronting what I have done. Usually when I do, that's when I start to lose my marbles; as Dean says. _

"_The souls over powered me. I mean I know that shouldn't be an excuse. What way should I put it that would make sense? The lightening always strikes in different places, and doesn't have control. That's what the souls felt like. I-I didn't know what I was doing at the time. I mean yes I did, but I didn't want to take it that far. I was trying to set us free or…I guess I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, Noaphiel I have failed." I finally looked up at my brother and he stared at me with complete disgust. _

"_You've turned into something worse than we thought." I tilted my head to the side trying to understand his meaning. "You are nothing, but an abomination! I have to say I'm not going to be sorry for ending you, Castiel." With that Noaphiel attacked. I moved as fast as I can without being tackled. _

"_Leave him alone you fucking feathery dick!" Dean and Sam started running towards us, but they ran into an invisible force field. "What the hell?" Dean snarled. Hitting the invisible wall again and again. I stared in surprise. I remember that wall. I built it myself. The wall is invisible whoever is inside the boundaries of the wall cannot leave and whoever is on the outside of the wall cannot get in. We used these walls to teach young angels how to be a solider. I looked at the ground and saw Enochian sigils. I only taught one angel these sigils and he's standing in front of me ready to battle. _

"_I learned from the best." Noaphiel finally said. I turned my attention back onto him. _

"_Please, Noaphiel. I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded him. He only smirked. So much hatred behind his eyes._

"_Good then this will be easier to kill you." With that he charged. I don't have a weapon or my Angel Blade. Meg has it, she still believes I am a bit out of it to be handed back my weapon. I haven't seen her in a while. _

_I ducked all of his blows. I punched him twice in the stomach and did a right hook in his side. His fist connected with my chin and I fell backwards seeing stars. I rolled away quickly before he impaled me with his blade. This fight felt like hours has passed, but I know it's only been a few minutes. I could hear Dean and Sam yelling trying to get Noaphiel riled. It's what they do best. In between blows, Noaphiel finally spoke._

"_I trusted you! Then you go and ruin everything for what…for a human!" He jabbed me in the stomach. I spluttered out blood. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I know I am going to die soon. "They don't even care about you! All they do is put lies in your head and just use you!" He kicked my jaw and I fell on my side. I tried to crawl away. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up. I saw his blade finally, and realized it was mine. "Yeah, I stole this from that demon whore. She's dead by the way I killed her." This information sinks in and I don't know why, but I feel grief for Meg. She has become a part of my life; a friend. _

_Dean and Sam are still yelling trying to get Noaphiel's attention, but I know it will be no use. Noaphiel has me and he will end me. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." He finally said. I looked up at him with forgiveness in my eyes. _

"_I understand. You have to do what you must." I whispered. I closed my eyes ready to die. Noaphiel plunged the blade in my back right through my Grace. I gasped in pain and opened my eyes seeing the sun shining brightly. I heard the screams of Sam and Dean Winchester. The burning through my Grace was the most painful experience I have ever encountered. Then everything turned black, and I knew that was it. I was finally done. So I thought._

* * *

I gasped for air, and coughed on my own blood. What the-? I got up quickly on my feet looking around me. I am still on the same field Noaphiel ended me. Killed me. I'm supposed to be dead. Why aren't I dead? I checked myself for injuries and nothing. It's as if I have never gone into battle. I looked around the field once more not seeing either Sam nor Dean. Did they just leave me here to rot? No, they wouldn't have because I was dead. I had to be. Realization finally came to me. I have been resurrected once again, and I knew that God wasn't the one behind it.

"You're quite right." A girl voice spoke. I snapped my head to my left seeing a woman in green. Leaves covered her chest and her bottom area, making a skirt like appearance. Vines wrapped around her right leg and left arm. Flowers implanted in her black hair. Her eyes were a striking sea green. I have never seen anyone like her before.

"Who are you?" She smirked at me and started walking towards me. I kept my stance and watched her every move.

"Sweetie, I'm the one that brought you back." She stated still with that smirk of hers. My eyes widen in surprise. This girl or whatever she is couldn't have brought an angel back.

"That's impossible." I replied. She frowned at my words.

"You think God _is _the only who can revive any living thing. _Please_." She chuckled. I stared at her trying to make sense in what she's saying. This woman how does she have the power to bring back the dead. I believe she brought me back I see no reason why she should lie.

"Why, did you bring me back?" I finally asked this strange woman. Sadness crept behind her eyes. She pulled out a small pink flower from her hair, and placed it in front of my face.

"Because the world is dying." She dropped the flower and I followed its departure. The pink started turning brown and the edges of the petals were withering. I looked back up at her. She sighed. "I started noticing the little signs. Petals withering faster, trees going droopy, and the grass turning a hint of brown. Then big signs are starting to show. The weather is going all screwy and not staying in the right season. Humans are blaming global warming or climate change whatever they call it now, but I know the truth. The world is dying." She explained. Does she expect me to save the world? I can't do that.

"What is my presence have to do with this?" The question took me off guard as I said it. Why do I sound like my old self. Why am I thinking straight and better. I'm supposed to be broken. She had a small smile on her face.

"You're going to help save this world. Only you can unlock the power hidden within her." She told me. I didn't understand what she's telling me. What power? What girl? I tilted my head to the side in confusion. She chuckled again. "Oh, Castiel you're a deft one huh?" I knew that tone. Dean always used that tone. She's being sarcastic.

"I can't help you. You have to find someone else. I'm still broken." I whispered the last part. She shook her head and put her hand on my cheek. I felt her power beneath the small contact.

"No, you're not. When I revived you it was as if nothing was wrong with your brain. Then I realized it had to do with that girl. She bares your name. I guess that took some of your soul into her. Did you know your soul was just wandering about lost and scared?" I shook my head at her question, but her theory does explain why I don't feel broken anymore. I can actually think straight for once.

"Who's this girl you keep talking about?" This woman has been mentioning this girl a lot. I don't know who though. I saw a flash of humor on her face.

"Well she is no other than the daughter of the famous Dean Winchester." She exclaimed. I felt everything stop. My vessel and my Grace didn't move anymore. Even time seemed to stop for a second. Dean Winchester has a daughter? My death just happened a few hours ago…didn't it? What's going on?

"I don't understand. Dean and Sam were just here. It's not possible for him to have a child already?" She has to be wrong. There's just no way. A sad look crossed her features.

"Oh, sweetie. You've been dead for twenty years." She consoled me. My eyes dropped from her. I stared at the ground trying to take in her news. Twenty years? I have been dead for twenty years. Dean and Sam have moved on with their lives. Everyone moved on except for me. I can't believe I have been gone for that long. Usually my death only lasts for about an hour or so, not years.

"Why did you bring me back now?" I choked out. I felt embarrassed how weak I sounded. I'm an angel. I shouldn't sound weak, but I am a poor excuse for one.

"I told you. The world is dying and I need you to get little Mary Winchester. She's the key to all of this and you my dear are her lock." She explained with wonder in her voice. Mary Winchester. So Dean named her after his mother. Why did this woman say she bares my name when obviously she bares Dean's mother's name? I still don't understand what she's saying.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. She sighed and shook her head with a hint of a smile.

"You are really slow huh? What I am saying is she is not entirely human, since she has a part of your soul. She's a different species altogether. Heck I don't even know what she is, but the fact she has the blood of a Winchester and a soul of a fallen angel she's stronger than all the supernatural creatures combined. It read in a prophecy, which I found recently, that a girl will be born with the blood of powerful hunters and a soul of absolute righteous. She in time will save the world when it's crumbling, but she needs the other half of a soul that saved her from death. When that soul is complete with hers the world will be different and saved." I had feeling she wasn't telling me the complete truth, but her explanation sounds reasonable.

"I'm her other half, but how did I save her from death when myself was dead?" I asked another question. I have been asking this woman many questions. She smirked.

"That's another story to tell in the near future. Now I have places to be. Go on my little sweet angel find her for me." She said. She started walking away until I grabbed her wrist. She turned back at me confused written in her face.

"Who are you?" I asked yet again. She grinned.

"My name is Terra." With that she disappeared. Terra, her name means earth in Italian. Is she mother earth? I always thought that she was myth.

I have to find Dean and Sam along with Dean's daughter. I still cannot believe I have been dead for twenty years. I wonder how much I missed. At least Dean and Sam are finally at rest. At least they got what they wanted a normal family life. What did Dean call that again? Oh, right the apple pie life. That statement still makes no sense to me even when I was broken. I decided to focus my Grace on prayers from either Sam or Dean. Nothing even grasped at me. I couldn't feel them, since the sigils craved in their ribs are still there. They wouldn't pray, since they know my God abandoned this world and they think I'm dead. It looks like I have to start from scratch, and it means to find them through the use of technology. I stared up at the sky praying and hoping I will find them both soon.

* * *

**A/N: My next chapter is going to be Dean's point of view. Now he will give out the most information about how Cassie truly died and the birth of Mary. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update hope you guys can forgive me, but here it is chapter 3. Dean's story. I really hope you guys like it. I tried to do flashbacks going into Dean's day. Like he goes into flashback and next he is in present day yeah? Makes Sense? Any who please read and give reviews and again I don't have a Beta. I make all my own mistakes and corrections. Enjoy! :)**

Dean's P.O.V

Time has changed _a lot. _I'm no longer a hunter and I am living an apple pie life. Who would've thought that the famous Winchesters will be living a normal life? I had my doubts, but eighteen years with no contact of the supernatural world is pretty impressive. Even in news they haven't mentioned any weird happenings. I should be happy. I've finally gotten a normal life and a beautiful daughter. I am, don't get me wrong, but I'm Dean Winchester and well my life is pretty fucked up. It all began when Cas-_Castiel_ got ganked by his own brother. That feathery bastard disappeared and took Castiel's dead body with him. Sammy and me grieved, but decided to do something Cas wanted us to do. Go get us an apple pie life. Sammy went to that pretty girl Sarah Blake in New York. I'm still very surprised he even remembered her. Me, on the other hand, well I couldn't go back to Lisa. Cas erased her and Ben's memories for a reason to not remember what I put them through. No, I went to Cape Girardeau, Missouri where hopefully Cassie still lives. I remember that day as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

_I went to the address that was scrawled on a piece of paper. I don't know why I decided to go with this crazy plan. She probably is happily married with three kids. I mentally slapped myself. Come on Dean, you have to know for sure right? I still remember what she said to me all those years ago. _I'm a realistic, Dean. I don't see much hope for us. _She never really did believe in me. _

_I parked my baby in front of a one story house. I got out slowly staring at the lighted window. She's home or maybe it's her boyfriend making himself at home. Again I gave myself a good mental slap for thinking negatively. I stood in front of the door. It's now or never. Before I could even knock the door opened quickly. Cassie's face was covered in shock. She is more beautiful than I remembered her to be, than again I haven't seen her in years. _

"_Dean?" she asked stunned by my presence. I took a moment to look her over. Her usual curly hair is straight and stop midway. Her brown eyes were striking under the light. She is still slim and fit from the last time I saw her. She hasn't aged a bit. _

"_Uh, hey Cassie." I finally said. She got out of her shock and opened the door wider for me to step inside. I slowly made my way inside her house. I heard the soft click of the door. _

"_It's nice to see you again, but what the hell are you doing back here? No offence." She crossed her arms and stared me down. I moved towards the couch and waved my hand in front of it._

"_I think you'll want to sit down for this one." I stated. I wanted to tell her everything she's the only person other than Sam that I will be completely open up too. She slowly made her way towards the couch and sat down. She gave me a look to continue. _

_I started from the beginning where I found my dad. I told her about Azazel and how he poisoned Sammy with demon blood. I went into every gory detail to my father's death and on our search to find Azazel. How, I ganked him in the end and the gate to hell opening. Where we had to clean up the mess of demons and I only had one year to live because I treaded in my soul for Sam to live. Where a new big demon Lilith wanted my brother's head on a plate. I told her about my death and my time in hell on the rack, and off it. I spoke to her about getting resurrected from a nerdy angel, and how he became my best friend in time. I told her about the sixty-six seals and how they were to break Lucifer free, and Sam killed Lilith which freed Lucifer from his cage. I gave her a summary of our fight against the apocalypse and saying no to the angels because I am a vessel for Michael and Sammy for Lucifer. _

_I started tearing up when I told her about Sammy going into the cage and the promise I made him to live a life with Lisa. I also mentioned my funny moments with Castiel and his loyalty to us. I told her that Sammy came back alive and I left Lisa and Ben. I mentioned Sam didn't have a soul and Castiel was dealing with a civil war in heaven. I told her about Castiel's betrayal and what he was doing to stop Raphael. He opened Purgatory and became God. I told her how he put all the souls back into Purgatory, but the Leviathans stayed in Cas and got out. Where I thought Cas was dead and he just was living without any memory of himself. I told her all about our search on how to kill Dick, and how Sammy was losing his mind. I mentioned Cas saved him at last minute taking in Sammy's insanity and that made the angel mentally broken. I got choked up when I told her about Bobby dying and him becoming a ghost, and he finally went to peace. I told her how we ganked Dick and got stuck into Purgatory ourselves. I told her how we finally got out and cleaned up the mess back on earth. I finished off with Castiel's death and how that affected me._

_I didn't realize I started to cry until Cassie wiped away a tear. I looked up at her trying to hide the fact I showed weakness. Cassie gave me a soft smile and put her head on my shoulder rubbing small circles on my back. _

"_Dean that was a lot to take in." She whispered. I was about to say something, but she shushed me. "That doesn't mean I'm going to be running and screaming any time soon. Sure that was a whole lot to take in, but it explains so much. I knew something was wrong out there in the world, but I had no clue. Dean I grew from the last time you saw me. Kind of help hunters when they come into town." She finished off with a smile. I couldn't believe this is the same Cassie. She sure has matured over the years. I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. _

"_Cassie-"I was about to tell her she shouldn't take this well and not to give me any chances at all. She only held up her hand for me to shut up, and I did. _

"_Dean Winchester. I know what you are going to say, but I don't care anymore. I-I missed you and it's a miracle you even came back here." Cassie put her hand on my cheek. I leaned in against it. "You know I will always love you." With those words I couldn't hold back any of my emotions. As sappy and chick-flick moment this might sound I actually started to tear up. I leaned in and met her lips with mine. I pulled away, but I was still an inch away from her face. _

"_So I'm guessing no husband or boyfriend?" I said with a force smile. She only smirked and shook her head amused. _

"_No husband or boyfriend." She confirmed. She bit her lip nervously. "I've actually been waiting for you to show up again." She cast her eyes downwards. I couldn't believe my ears. My Cassie has been waiting for me of all people. I wanted to ask her why, but I knew that was sure a stupid thing to ask. I could hear Bobby calling me an idjit. _

"_I thought you said you didn't see much hope in us." I mumbled, but I knew she heard me. She frowned at my words. _

"_Yeah, I know I said that, but that doesn't mean I still hoped." She expressed. I felt my heart racing from all the confessions she is making. Maybe there is hope for us in the near future. I stared into her dark brown eyes and I lost myself. I could see my future with her. Us getting married and having kids. Living the apple-pie life. There aren't any more monsters out there might as well retire hunting with her. _

"_Cassie. I'm giving up hunting. I want to try and live an apple-pie life. This time with no interruptions with the supernatural world." I confessed to her. I hope she could hear my hints. Her eyes widen at the suddenness of all this. _

"_You mean-you want to start a life…with me?" She grasped. I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to get rejected from her of all people. Her eyes were shining with lust and devotion. Next thing I know she is attacking me with kisses and trying to take my shirt off. "Yes, yes I can't stand being without you for a second longer." She cried out. A smile formed on lips and with her permission I picked her up, and took her to her bedroom. Making sweet love to her._

* * *

A year later I proposed to her, and on the week of our honeymoon she got pregnant. Those nine months were an emotionally wreck and stressful especially for Cassie. She had many mood swings I couldn't even keep up. One time she went ballistic on Sam for asking her stupid questions. The look on his face was priceless, but Cassie started going off on me for laughing. The phone started to ring, which brought me out of memory lane. I put down the clipboard and went over to answer it.

"Hello you reached Winchester Auto Shop. This is Dean speaking how may I help you?" This part of the job I hate. Answering phones and actually having to talk to people who really don't know anything about their cars is irritating. But it pays really well considering I am the owner of my business.

"Mr. Winchester? This is Mr. Thomas. I'm calling you because your daughter was just in my office a few seconds ago." My jaw clenched and all I could think is what did Mary do now?

"What happened?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. On the other end I heard shuffling with papers.

"Well, there was an incident involving her and Jamie Ross. Jamie said some irrational choice of words to Mary, and your daughter solved it with violence. She punched poor Jamie in the face." I rolled my eyes at his worried tone about Jamie. Jamie Ross has been treating my daughter like horse crap, since the first day of freshman year. Mary has every right to defend herself even if that includes punching that skank in the face.

"What did Jamie say to my daughter?" I said with an even voice. I knew for a fact that Mr. Thomas is protecting Jamie. That whole school does. I don't know what they see in her, but every time I get a look at the girl I see a demon waiting to be possessed. Okay, not literally, but that girl is one mean bitch. Mr. Thomas cleared his throat on the other end. "What did she say to my daughter?" I repeated through clenched teeth.

"She said some cruel words to Mary about her dead mother." Mr. Thomas sighed. I felt my blood boiled and the temperature spike up. I cannot believe this! The principle is going to friggen' protect Jamie while my little Mary was just defending herself. God! I can't believe this school. I let out an even deep breath, but really I wanted to go punch something.

_My daughter had every right to punch that bitch-_"I believe you should've taken Jamie to your office instead of my daughter. She did nothing wrong. From the way I see it she was the victim." I told the dumbass of a principle.

"Yes, but-"Mr. Thomas began, but I snapped at him.

"Let me finish!" Once I heard the quite breathing on the other end I began to speak. "Little Miss Jamie Ross should learn how to use her brain before she speaks. Our family has been through a lot, since my wife's death and I don't need a little girl talking bad about my _dead_ wife to my daughter. You understand me? I swear to God if I get another phone call concerning my daughter's violence against Jamie I will go down there myself and have a good nice long talk with that girl." _I don't care if she's a minor I am going to friggen' put Jamie in her place and give her nice good beating. _My hand was fisted against my leg and my anger wasn't dying down.

"I-uh-I understand. Sorry to interrupt your work. I will defiantly call in Jamie at this moment. Goodbye, Mr. Winchester." Mr. Thomas voice started to shake towards the end. I hung up the phone without saying bye to that damn principle. I knew he will call in Jamie to his office, but all he is going to say to her is 'don't say that again to Mary' or something bullshit like that. You would think of me having a child I wouldn't cuss as much. Nah, I still string curse words as if my life depends on it. I still remember the day Mary was born. April 26, 2011.

* * *

_Cassie made her way towards the kitchen making dinner. I sat in my office doing last minute paperwork for my job. Usually I could hear the banging of pots together and the slamming of cupboards, but for some reason I didn't hear them. I stopped what I was doing altogether and trained my ears to hear what's going on in the kitchen. I heard something spill and a low groan. I rushed out of the room thinking that something found us. Reaching for my shotgun I went into the kitchen ready to blow that things head off. What I found wasn't a demon or anything, but Cassie having her hands around her swollen belly and water surrounding her. She looked up at me with a pained expression. _

"_Dean my water bro-"she stopped her sentence and stared at the shotgun I was currently holding. "Did you seriously go for the shotgun first before you came to see what the hell was wrong with me?" She shouted. I put the shotgun on the floor and went towards Cassie who was taking deep breaths. _

"_Okay, you're going into labor. I-uh-um-I should get the stuff and put them in the car." I declared idiotically. She glared at me. _

"_Uh you think?" She retorted. I quickly made my way towards the bedroom where we already had our stuffed packed. I put those things in my beloved Impala and went to go get Cassie. She stumbled into my reach. _

_Cassie's breathing started to get heavier and she let out a whimper of pain. I murmured sweet nothings into her ear trying to calm her down. She slide into the passenger seat and went around going in the driver's side. I started up my baby and quickly made it onto the road driving towards the hospital. _

_She kept groaning in pain and my heart beat wouldn't slow down. Reading on those expecting to be a parent book did nothing to calm me the fuck down. Sure I looked composed on the outside, but inside I was a nervous wreck. I was so damn nervous I didn't realized I ran a red light until Cassie started shouting at me. _

"_Dean! Just because I am in labor doesn't give you the right to be a reckless driver!" She clutched the door handle in agony. I glanced at her and gave a sad smile. _

"_Sorry. I guess I am a little nervous." I started slowing down to actually going the speed limit. Then I heard an inhuman noise come from Cassie's lips. She gripped onto the dashboard and I could see her knuckles turning a light color. "Cassie?" I asked concerned. She hollered in agonizing pain that made my heart stop for just a moment. _

"_Fuck! Drive the fuck faster Dean! This baby needs to get out of me right now! Fuckity-fuck!" I jumped at her sudden cussing and yelling, but I did exactly what she told me. I drove the fuck faster to the hospital. _

_Once at the hospital we got dragged into the room and the put Cassie into those unflattering hospital gowns. She is currently laying on the bed with an I.V stuck in her. Her contractions were getting worse and I turned out to be her personal scratching post. Every time she got a contraction Cassie either squeezed my arm to death or dug her nails into me. This has been going on for at least ten hours. She loosened her grip on my arm and sunk down. Cassie looked exhausted, but she still managed to give a small nervous smile. I trailed my fingers down her arm lightly. _

"_Can you believe we're going to be parents in a matter of seconds? Our baby is going to be here anytime now." Her voice was full of wonder. I took a hold her hand and squeezed it gently. _

"_I believe we are going to be great parents and our baby will be the most beautiful thing on this really messed up world." I whispered. Cassie grinned and was about to say something until she let out a gut wrenching scream. _

"_Holy mother of fucking Christ! This baby needs to get the fuck out of me right now!" Well there goes that moment. The midwife came in right on time and checked the monitors. She told Cassie that she is ready to push the baby. "About freaking time!" she barked. _

_The past few minutes were agonizing. Cassie started hollowing in pain and she is about ready to tear my arm off. She was cussing at me and telling me how much she hated me for doing this to her. I just gave a sly smile and said I love you too, babe. Finally the midwife announced she sees the tip of our baby's head and encouraged Cassie to push just a bit more. _

_Everything seemed going alright until the monitors started beeping faster and the nurses yelling orders at one other is when I realized something is wrong. The midwife started talking about the umbilical cord around the baby's neck and how they need the baby out now. Cassie looked sickling pale and her grip was loosening around my wrist. _

"_Cassie?" I questioned. The worry clearly seeping through my tone. I could see the fear in her eyes easily. Tears started to form and spill out. _

"_Our baby Dean! Our baby is not going to make it is it?" Her voice quivered. The midwife finally got the baby put of Cassie and by the looks of my child it wasn't breathing. My heart wrenched and I wanted to hit something, but Cassie needs me. _

"_Don't say such stupid things. Our baby is just fine." I lied. I didn't know what was going on. There was just too much chaos in the rooms. Nurses and a Doctor flocking about trying to save my child. I should have known this was too good to be true. I am a Winchester after all and things never go right with us. _Please, didn't I have enough already? Can't I just have a good damn life without everything turning to shit? Please you sick bastard give me a rest already. _I never once prayed to God, since he has been MIA for who knows how long. This is a first I have prayed to the bastard and of course he never answers. _

_I tried calming down Cassie, but she was in hysterics. I glanced over where they were trying to save my little baby. A bright light filled within my child, but only I saw that. I know this because the medical professions didn't stop at all. That white light glowed for a while and disappeared. A bell screeching cry came from my baby. _

_The nurses and the doctor quickly cleaned my baby, and checked for any damage. Cassie cried with joy. A complete miracle is what one of the nurses said. I rolled my eyes at her statement. The midwife came over with our child bundled up in the white hospital blanket with a pink cap on. _

"_It's a girl. A very strong fighting girl at that." The midwife announced. I took my baby girl from her grasp and gave her to my eager wife. Cassie took a hold of her and kissed the top of her head. The midwife smiled at us and left the room. _

_My baby girl had little black curls surrounded her head. She nuzzled against her mom and opened her big curious eyes. I gasped in shock. Her eyes weren't brown, green or hazel. They were a bright electric blue. The only blue eyes I have ever seen like hers were Castiel's. Cassie stared with wonder at her eyes. _

"_She has blue eyes." She said in an awe giving me a tender smile. I put my arm around her shoulders and leaned against her. _

"_They look like Cas eyes." I added. I haven't said that name, since the first time I went over to Cassie's. She gave me sad look and put her head on my chest. _

"_Do you think?" She questioned. There was a hopeful look on her face. I knew Cassie meant about Castiel being the one saving our daughter at last minute. I couldn't totally disagree with her. Cas has been known to be a sneaky bastard once in a while. _

"_I truly don't know." I replied with the same hopeful tone. She nodded her head and looked down at our daughter. Little Mary. We already decided baby names for boy or girl. Our daughter will be name Mary Winchester. After my mom. _

"_That should be her middle name." Cassie said after some thought. _

"_What should?" I asked. _

"_Castiel. Her middle name should be Castiel." Her expression was soft. I thought this over, and Cassie does have a point. Cas has saved me and Sam's ass so many damn times. He is basically like a brother to me. I see no problem in giving Cas name as my daughter's middle name. I guess was a silent for a long time because Cassie started speaking again. "I mean we don't have to; it was just a thought. After everything you told me about Castiel I just figured he was close to you, and thought it would mean something to give name our daughter after him." I silenced her babbling with the press of my lips. _

"_I like it. Mary Castiel Winchester. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" My beautiful wife beamed at me. _

_A couple of hours later Sammy and Sarah came barging into the room spewing apologizes about being late and chorus of congratulations. While the girls started talking Sam patted me on the shoulder. _

"_You did good Dean." Sam said the words I never knew I wished to hear. 'You did good.' I never knew such words could make me warm. I looked at Cassie my beloved wife and Mary my gorgeous little girl. _

"_You think so?" and yet I still doubt that I am able to keep this perfect little family. Sam gave me nod acknowledging my doubts and fears._

* * *

A few months later Sammy got married to Sarah Blake-_Winchester _now. Mary's eyes started turning green just like mine a little later on. The blue eyes she had gone away and I still don't know what caused them to be blue. Maybe Cas was there in some way. Let it be spirit or him coming back alive again. I sometimes wished Cas did come back somehow, but he's dead. His brother murdered him.

I kept up with my mom's tradition. Each night I put Mary to be I tell her angels are watching over her. Well-one specific angel. And each time I speak those words I look around the room expecting the nerdy angel to poof in the room.

I got home around six o'clock. Once I walked in the house I could smell the burnt cooking. Mary doesn't understand she can't cook to save her life, but she just tries anyway. Just on cue cursing went throughout the room. I walked into the kitchen.

"You better watch that tongue of yours." I warned her. Mary looked up from the burnt food on the kitchen counter to meet my face. She cast her eyes downwards and bit her lip.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I shook my head and gave her a side hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"You do know no matter what you cook _you _still manage to burn it." I told her. She sighed and bowed down her head. Then she picked up her head just as fast with a new determination in her eyes.

"Yeah well one of these days I will and I mean I will not have one scorch on my cooking." Then Mary started cooking once again. I laughed and sat down in the living room area. Mary is my little girl; she has the same stubbornness as me. I decided not to tell her about the phone call from her principle. She needs a break from those-as would Bobby say it-idjits.

* * *

_The year was January 23, 2015. That day everything that I have ever loved got taken away from me. I never expected anything bad to happen. _

_Cassie was reading Mary to sleep while I was cleaning up dinner. The lights started to flicker and the TV turned on to static. I immediately went to the hallway closet and grabbed the shotgun. I should have known a supernatural free life wasn't going to last long. All the light bulbs and windows shattered making Mary cry. _

"_Cassie! You and Mary okay?" I called from the living room area. Mary's cries were decreasing. _

"_Yeah we're okay." Cassie called back. I let out a sigh of relief. The flickering stopped and the TV turned off. Huh? Maybe it was a fluke. Me of all people should know that. _

_I turned around to put the shotgun away when I saw the figure leaning against the hallway looking at our family photo. Before I could even aim my shotgun and shoot the evil son of a bitch the thing threw my gun away and pushed me against the wall without even moving. Fuck! _

"_Now, now Dean is that anyway to treat an old friend." The mysterious figure stepped into the light. I recognized him from years back. The same man-no-the same _angel _that killed Castiel without a second thought. _

"_Noaphiel. You feathery ass dick!" I struggled against the invisible wards holding me in place. Noaphiel stood inches away from my face. _

"_Still the same old Dean huh? Well no you have a family now isn't that correct?" Noaphiel glanced down at the photo in his hands. "I wonder how they sound like screaming." There was an evil glint to his eyes. _

"_You leave them out of this! This is between you and me! My family has nothing to do with Cas!" My family is my first priority. If that means keeping them safe with my death then so be it. The dick head of an angel growled and grabbed my throat. _

"_I don't ever want to hear that abomination's name! You understand me, mud monkey!" His grip tightened around my throat and he finally let go. I coughed and heaved until I got my breath back. _

"_Yeah whatever you say chuckles, but Cas deserved to live and you murdered you own brother just because he had a manic episode. He was your family and you killed him!" I didn't know why I said that. Heck some of things I say I don't even know why. Noaphiel looked he was about to smite me on the spot, but his rage disappeared and replaced by a cool demeanor. Oh, this can't be good. _

"_I was just going to smite you and be done with, but now that you mentioned family…I'm going to kill your wife and your daughter." Noaphiel started walking towards Mary's room. No. _

"_No! You son of a bitch! Kill me! Just take me! I swear to God if you hurt them I'm gonna-" I didn't know what I was going to do. _

"_Say goodbye to your family Dean Winchester." With those words Noaphiel lunged into the room. I heard both of Mary's and Cassie's screams. _

"_NO! Please God no!" I begged when I heard a thump of a body hitting the ground. Mary was still crying and calling out for me. I struggled more against the invisible wards, but nothing worked. Then out of nowhere a bright white light filled the room and Noaphiel was screaming. The invisible wards broke and I landed on the ground. I ran into the room and stopped. _

_Cassie was swimming in her own pool of blood. Her eyes wide open and mouth hanging. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back the sobs. I felt the overwhelming numbness. My heart was crushed and broken. My wife. My love. My beautiful Cassie is dead. _

_Sniffling was heard by Cassie's body. I turned my gaze to the slump figured. Mary. She was in a fetal position and there was blood on her hands. I looked at the ground beside her and saw familiar angel banishing sigil. How did she-? I shook my head from the question. Now isn't the time. I picked up Mary and she held on tight to my shirt. _

"_Shhh. Your oaky Mary. Your fine." I repeated those words until she stopped shaking. My poor baby saw her mom got murdered. "I got you." I whispered against her hair. She started to hiccup. _

"_M-mommy i-is g-gone." She wept. I looked down at my dead wife feeling tears in my own eyes. I walked out of the room and rubbed Mary's back. I cleared my throat. _

"_She's in heaven now." My voice cracked. Mary held onto me tighter. God I hoped Cassie was up in heaven. "What happened to the man, Mary?" I had to ask it was eating me up. _

"_I-I don't member." She sniffled. I frowned and kissed her temple. _

"_It's okay Mary. You don't need to remember that." I walked out of this house holding Mary against me._

* * *

I moved after that. Far away from Missouri as possible. After that night I stopped telling Mary that angels were watching over her. I couldn't bear the thought that those murderous feathery dicks were watching over my baby girl. Sam and Sarah helped me out by letting me stay with them. I couldn't let my little brother console me anymore. He was trying to get me to talk about my feelings and shit again, but I couldn't handle it. So I up and moved to California raising Mary by myself.

Mary, my sweet daughter, has been through a lot ever since Cassie got murdered. She barely remembers her mother and her memory is blurry about that day. Good. There are some things I would never explain to Mary. Especially how Cassie really died. Mary believes a psycho killer murdered her or something along those lines. It's hard to keep up with the lies I tell my own daughter. I have to for her, own good. My little Mary doesn't know about the Supernatural world; about the monsters that go bump in the night and I want to keep it like that.


End file.
